


Better Date Than Never

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Banter, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I guess their work is a huge factor in this now, I... guess??, Medical Procedures, Mercy is breaking out the Dad jokes and Genji loves it, NEEEEERDS, Slice of Life, Tattoos, Workplace, actually nah they're both nerds, also mercy is a neeeeerd, idk how tagging works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: After losing a bet Angela Ziegler finds herself at a singles event for Valentines. She braces herself for the worst but actually ends up having a pleasant night.





	1. Green Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! My Emergenji Valentine is @Emiza! They asked for either a chocolate-baker AU where one of them were a food blogger and decided to make pralines together OR a modern AU where they sign up for a "singles who don't want to be lonely on Valentine's day" and end up being paired together. I decided to go for the singles event night since, well, I hadn't a clue what pralines were let alone how to make them. I'm so sorry!!! Nevertheless I hope you have a lovely day. :3

 

Normally Valentine’s Day was never a hassle for Angela Ziegler. She didn’t fawn over the historical context nor did she make bitter remarks about how the holiday was a corporate scheme to force lovers to buy useless merchandise. She didn’t go chasing for last minute romances or make grand gestures. Instead she would get up, work through the day, and treat herself that night with some blankets, a selection of chocolate, a glass of wine, and a good movie. She’d sit there in front of the television in her pajamas – perfectly content with her life.

And that would be that.

But this year was different.

For this year Angela found herself sitting in a restaurant, occasionally looking over at her friend Lena at the table beside her. Just like herself she sat on her own, an empty chair before her. On the white linen cloth was a timer, a piece of paper with the number twelve on it, plates and cutlery.

She had no idea who would be dining with her that night; what their name was, what their interests were, nothing.

A blank slate.

And that terrified her to no end.

When Lena caught the doctor’s worried glance, she shot her a wink.

“Why am I here?” she whispered allowed to her, covering her mouth to the side so no one else could hear. “Why did I allow you to drag me to this?”

“You’re here ‘cause you made a promise,” she said. Unlike her counterpart Lena was comfortably lounging on the seat, one arm casually over the back while the other toyed with one of the forks provided. Putting on a fake accent she tried to imitate her voice, slurring her words; “Lena, I swear, I _swear_ , if I don’t get this in the bullseye we’ll go on a double-date next Valentines. No, Lena, I _swear_. Watch the magic happen, Lena. I got this one-hundred-percent I am not going to lose.”

She glared back at her. Bringing her index finger and her thumb near her eye she said, “I was _this_ close.”

“Luv. Hun buns. Sweetykins. You were nowhere near the board. You hit the wall.” She leaned out, nudging her shoulder with a knuckle. “You’re not backing down now. We are staying for the full night. No escaping through the bathroom window.”

Angela’s mind raced. Those were not the words she needed to hear. “What am I supposed to do? What do I say? What if they're weird? What if I mess up?”

“Relax, Angie. I know the matchmaker. He's a good fella. Told him to pick nice people for us. Just breathe and do whatever comes naturally to ya. Flirt a little. Have some fun.”

_Have fun._

Not an easy accomplishment for a girl who thought she was about as interesting as a brick wall.

There was a slight mummer shimmering across the room, causing their heads to turn to the doors. Finally they were opening a new people began to pour in, causing Angela’s heart to race.

 _God what have I gotten myself into?_ she thought to herself as she stole one more glance at Lena. It was a plea for help. To not make her do this. To not make her suffer.

But Lena’s attention wasn't on her. She rose to her feet, brushing her creamy suit jacket of imaginary specks of dust as woman strode over to her to. A lovely redhead with grey eyes and a playful smirk on her lips.

Already it seemed as though things were going well by how Lena enthusiastically announced her name and how the woman fluttered her long dark lashes.

Angela took a quick look around her, watching as everyone was matched up with their partners. Everyone seemed mostly happy to see the other, ether shaking hands awkwardly or kissing them on both cheeks if they were bold enough.

Her friends would typically describe the doctor as confident in herself. Worked well under pressure. Had an odd sense of humour when mildly distressed but overall played things cool. But this was so far from her comfort zone they might as well have shot her into space with nothing but a bikini and a goldfish and told her to try and survive. She had absolutely no basis to build a meaningful conversation that would last at least an hour. When she was working with doctors or nurses she never met before at least she could talk about surgeries or their patients.

What was she meant to do with a total stranger?

With her mind too caught up with who her mysterious date would be, she didn’t even notice him standing there until he spoke up.

“Excuse me but is this number twelve?”

Her head snapped to face him, eyes wide.

Before her was a man of medium height clothed in a simple shirt and jeans. He wore a genuine smile that lit up his entire face. To her surprise, she found him to be extremely pretty; he had a long, elegant countenance. In contrast his grey eyes were as sharp as steel, amplified with some eyeliner. Broad at the shoulders but slimmed down by the hips. Possibly the most noteworthy aspect was, undoubtedly, his hair. It was short, slicked back, but… it was… quite… _green_.

She must have sat and stared for a solid minute before she realized that she hadn’t answered his question.

“Wow,” she blurted, then shook her head. Immediately she got to her feet, giving a feeble cough before producing her hand. “I mean, yes, I’m number twelve. Uh no, wait, my name isn’t number twelve, it’s actually Angela. Twelve is my number. Well not my number it’s the table’s number. What I mean is… uh. Yeah. I’m Angela Ziegler. That’s… that’s what I meant to say… at the start…”

Her voice trailed off at the end. She felt her cheeks go red. Already the rollercoaster was beginning to break down and the ride had just begun.

_Great. Fantastic. I'm actually the weird one. Gosh he's going to do a runner, isn't he?_

To her surprise he gave a slight chuckle before taking her hand.

“A pleasure to meet you,” he grinned. Bringing it to his lips he gave a quick, gentle kiss upon her skin. When he pulled away he gave a lopsided smile. “My name is Genji Shimada.”

 _Oh no_ , she thought to herself. _He's really charismatic and cute._

She gave a feeble smile in return. “N-nice to meet you.”

Without any more hassle they sat down and she couldn’t help but shoot another look over to Lena – who seemed to be having the time of her life. From her quick observation she could see that the two were already deep into a conversation, leaving her with a knot in her stomach.

She suddenly became aware of how warm the room was and found herself tugging at the collar of her top. It was not a smart idea to have worn a polo-neck, and she was feeling the consequences of her fashion choices.

“So, Miss Ziegler,” he said, leaning forward on his chair. “What country are you originally from?”

To stop her hands from fidgeting she put them beneath her thighs. “Switzerland,” she replied, letting out a strained laugh. “Is the accent that strong?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “A little, yes, but it’s nice.”

The conversation was already starting to slow down, she could feel it. Her mind raced, desperately trying to find a subject.

_Ask him his age. No wait that’s rude. Complement him. No, god, no. Too early for stuff like that. Uh, his favourite colour? Too boring. Favourite movie then? He’ll ask about yours and you’ll have to admit you still watch Disney movies. Ask about the hair. That’s even worse than asking his age! God, Angela, what are you doing?_

From what she could see, Genji seemed to be taking things in his stride. He didn’t show any signs of noticing her internal struggle. Instead he rested his chin on his hands, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“So, what’s Switzerland like? I’ve never been there myself but I’ve heard it’s quite beautiful.”

“Oh, you know,” she said, her mind racing for something to say. “It’s, uh, pretty snowy. Lot of mountains. Stuff.”

“Any other benefits to living over there than snow, mountains and stuff?”

Without a single shred of thought she replied, “Oh yeah there are tons! The flag is a huge plus!”

If the rollercoaster was only breaking down before, it was certainly on fire now. Her hands slowly went to her reddening face, wondering what she had done in another life to have deserved this. But before all hope was lost, she heard a muffled snort.

She looked up to see Genji with a knuckle to his mouth, trying to contain his mirth. His shoulders shook and his eyes were tightly shut, causing him to look freaking adorable to the doctor.

“That was a good one,” he sputtered once the laughter subsided, brushing underneath his eyes with a finger.

Despite everything she found a small smile creeping up her face. _He laughed! Alright, alright. Play it cool. Don’t screw it up._ “Well I’m glad someone enjoyed my jokes for once. I must be hanging around a tough crowd.”

“By any chance are you a comedian?”

“Oh no, no, no. I’m just a doctor who really likes puns.”

“A doctor,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “A _humerus_ one at that.”

A chuckle managed to escape her, causing to shake her head. “God dammit,” she muttered. “I was saving that for later.”

“If it makes you feel any better that's the only health-related joke I know. It’s all downhill from here.”

“I’m sure that isn’t true.”

“You want to bet? Very well…”

Slowly but surely the tension was easing; things didn’t feel so stiff. Her muscles began to relax as the atmosphere became less sophisticated as Genji went along to tell his short story.

Unfortunately he wasn’t being humble when he admitted he wasn’t skilled in the art of making jokes. But she had to admit, he poured his heart into the performance. There were an array of hand-gestures and voices made during his tale.

“…The drunk says, ‘Control your speed next time. You almost killed us!’”

After a moment of silence, Angela took a sip of water from her glass. She gulped, setting it back down again. “Okay. Alright. How well can you take constructive criticism?”

“Not very well. I’m a sensitive soul.”

“You were _great_ , then.”

Genji gave a smirk. “I see. I should have known – my father told it far better than I ever could. I guess you’ll just have to teach me your skills in the future before I quit my job and start my own show.”

“Speaking of, what do you do for a living?”

At this Genji sat up straight, placing his hands on the table. His eyes slid to his right arm, tilting his head to the side. Almost in contemplation. Then, he nimbly began to undo the cuff of his sleeve and began to roll it back, revealing the head of a dragon around his wrist. Its green body wrapped up all the way up his forearm, the rest of the design hidden beneath his shirt.

Instantly Angela leaned forward, soaking up every detail. The bright serpent was surrounded by a powdered-blue sea, its whiskers trailing in the wind as it opened its mouth. The thick black-outline was a sharp contrast to the rich, vibrant blends of colours.

“Genji, this is amazing,” she awed, tracing a finger onto the scales of the neck. She looked up at him. “Did you do this?”

“Partly,” he said, sliding his hand back. He began to roll down his sleeve. “My brother did the line-work. I did the colouring.”

“So you want to be tattoo artist?”

“That’s my ambition, yes.”

“And your brother?”

“He’s…” he trailed off. “He’s studying to be a teacher, now. It’s why we moved over here. I wanted to pursue a career, he wanted to learn as much as he could.”

Angela blinked. “You weren’t born here?”

Genji shook his head. “No. I was born in Hanamura. Lived there my entire life until a month ago.”

“A _month_?” she repeated, eyes widening. Amazed at how perfectly he spoke English, and at how comfortable he seemed. It was as though he had lived here his entire life. Even she struggled from time to time, and she was only from Europe.

Seemingly having had read her thoughts, Genji let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear that I’m fitting in well. Moving away was… difficult. For the both of us.” For a moment, he was quiet, looking down at his hands. When he spoke again, things became more sombre. “I’m grateful for the opportunity but I won’t lie. It’s been a little lonely. I know no one. Neither of us do. That’s actually why I signed up for this. I didn’t know how else to go about meeting new acquaintances so I decided to try it.”

Angela closed her eyes, nodding. “I understand.”

She understood the feeling. Leaving her aunt and uncle back in Andermatt was the hardest thing she had ever done. She had to turn her back on everything she ever knew – everything she was familiar with. Her only saving grace was that, at the time, she was sharing her flat with Lena who was more than welcoming. The young woman went above and beyond to help her settle in, including introducing her to Gabriel and Jack and McCree and Ana and a slew of other important friends in her life.

If it weren’t for Lena, she would have been all on her own. Just like he was.

The thought of it sent chills down her spine.

Upon opening her eyes, Angela laid down her hand onto his, giving him a warm smile. “Well I’ll be more than happy to introduce you to my friend after this, if you would like to. I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” She inclined a head to Lena seated at the other table. At the perfect moment she caught the action, raising her glass to Genji in greetings.

After a small wave back, he turned his attentions back on her. “I’d be more than honoured.”

“And as soon as you get a job, I know exactly who’d be your first customer.”

“Oh?”

"But I need to know. Can you cover up tattoos made on a night out?” she asked.

“My, my, Miss Ziegler,” he purred, placing one of his hands on his chest, pulling back his body in shock. “I didn't pick you as the type.”

“Not for _me_. I’m asking for a friend.”

“That’s what they always say.”

“I’m serious! Look, can you do it?”

He leaned into his chair for a moment, his brows drawing together in thought. “It depends on the design of the original tattoo and what they’d want to cover it up with.”

“The old design is a giant black skull with angel wings and chains. Has a ribbon saying ‘Deadlock Rebels’ in all caps. Inside the forearm.”

Now it was Genji’s turn to blink in shock. His mouth parted, trying to find the words. “That was an interesting night,” he said. She could see him turning his head slightly, trying to fathom out which arm it could be beneath her polo-neck sweater.

Angela rolled her eyes. “I told you it isn’t me! It’s a guy I know – Jesse. He’s been wanting to get rid of it for years but doesn’t want laser surgery.” Instinctively she felt a prickling sensation down her arm, imagining the pain of it. “No, I couldn't commit to a tattoo. I'd be too nervous about regretting it later on.”

“Fair enough. It's not for everyone. But yes, I'd be more than happy to help out your friend. Maybe Hanzo would help out too if he's not buried in a pile of books.”

“I forgot to ask. What does he want to teach? Your brother, that is.”

“Mathematics. You have no idea the pain I have gone through. He goes on and on about geometry and I just don’t—”

“See the point?”

There was a pause. He sat up straighter and looked out to the distance. “That hurt me in ways you would not believe.”

“I’m weak – I couldn’t resist,” she said. It was in that moment Angela realised her hand was still on his from when she tried to comfort him. As soon as she saw it she quickly took it away. “Sorry. That was inappropriate.”

Without hesitation Genji slid his hand toward her. An invitation. “There's nothing inappropriate about holding your date’s hand.”

It was then it hit her. In technicality he was right. She was on a date. Once again she felt an uncomfortable warmth spread up as she cautiously let her hand back down on his. She felt his fingers curl around hers, and she found herself trying to slow down her breathing.

 _Don’t get your hopes up_ , she repeated to herself. _You know how this all ends. It’s always the same._

Later on in the middle of the main course, when their hands were no longer touching and she could think straight, Angela found her eyes drifting from his to gaze upon what she could only describe as a lush field on the top of his head. It was the elephant in the room. The question she so desperately needed answers to but didn’t know how to approach. Finally deciding she had enough of the waiting she began, “I don’t wish to seem rude but—”

Sensing what was about to come, he brought a finger up. “I know, I know,” he said, nodding his head. “The hair. It’s really bad. Trust me if I had the time I would have changed it back.”

“There's a story there and I just have to know.”

“I thought it would be a great idea to dye my hair at home. It was meant to be a few shades lighter but I left it in for far too long and,” he gestured to it like he was a magician after pulling out a rabbit from a hat, “ _Tadaaah_! This monstrosity was born.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a _monstrosity_ ,” she said, knocking her head to the side. “It takes a bit of adjusting but it’s grown on me. I like it. In an odd way it suits you.”

For a moment Genji just sat there, looking a tiny bit bemused by how his eyebrows were pulled up and how his mouth was parted slightly. In that moment his confident facade slipped. Just a tiny bit. “Oh,” he said, then that expression of momentary shock was replaced by a frown. “Wait. Hold on. Did you just say the phrase ‘grown’?”

It took her a few moments to catch on and when she did she put her hands over her face. “Genji, I am so sorry,” she gasped, feeling the warmth radiating from her skin. She must have been bright scarlet. “That was an accident I promise. Things were going so well and she just had to ruin it.”

There was a soft chortle, causing her to peek between her fingers. She saw him resting his chin on his hand, one elbow on the table. He beamed at her though she didn’t know why. “Things are still going well, don’t worry,” he said, giving her a quick wink. “Actually, now that we’re on the topic of awkward questions, I have been wondering about something myself.”

She found herself stiffen. “… Go on,” she said, unsure of what he was on about. Was there something about her makeup? Her outfit?

“May I be as bold as to ask why such a beautiful woman such as yourself is attending an event such as this?”

Her cheeks blushed at his comment. At this point she must have looked like a sunburnt tomato. She bowed her head, letting a few blond curls screen her face. “Oh, just… you know… supporting a friend… no alcohol or bets involved…”

“ _Right_. Sure there wasn’t. I’m guessing Jesse was there as well and that’s how he actually got the tattoo.”

In truth his comment haunted the back of her mind, even when they eventually moved on to other discussions. In a blink dessert was done, the candles were growing shorter, the timer in front of them was counting down to the last few seconds and people were starting to leave – either going in separate ways or interlocked in pairs.

Even Lena was getting up along with her partner. The younger woman rushed over to Angela’s side just when they were rising out of their seats, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Ohmygosh Angie,” she yammered, complementing her date to the highest degree possible. As she went on Genji motioned that he’d grab her coat from the hanger, to which she mouthed a thanks. “She's amazing. Her name is Emily and she is really smart and really nice and my god she has a stunning smile. I got her number, ya know. I’m going to text her as soon as we get home.”

“That's good to hear,” she said, looping an arm around her neck for a quick hug. She felt Lena dig her fingers into her stomach.

“Oi,” she whispered into her ear. “Lay off the hugs. Your new boyfriend might get jealous.”

Instantly they parted, and just before she could deny it Genji came back with her coat in hand.

“M’lady,” he cooed, lifting her jacket up. She pulled her arms through it as he helped, muttering a bashful thank you yet again.

The three of them walked to their car, with Lena striding forward at a breakneck speed while Angela and Genji plodded behind her, her arm around his. She tried to blow a strand of hair off of her face to which the cool night air decided it hated her and blew it back into place. With a little groan of annoyance she ran her fingers through her hair to try and flatten it. As she did her eyes caught the stars in the sky.

“Well would you look at that,” she breathed, gazing upon the plethora of lights above her.

Without her glasses the velvet night was a bit blurred, but everything bigger and brighter than usual. Just gazing at the midnight blue canvass above stole every thought from her mind. Whatever remaining carousel of worries she had slipped away as the heavens and the full moon smiled down at them. In her opinion they seemed to glow brighter than the street-lights that lit their path.

Beside her Genji gently pulled her in closer. “Quite a night,” he murmured.

She was unsure if he was speaking to her directly or to himself, but she found herself leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder. It was a little awkward at first due to her being much taller, but eventually with a bit of shifting she was comfortable. 

“I'm sorry if I seemed really nervous,” she said as soon as their car was in sight. Lena had already jumped into the driver’s seat – probably to give them a ‘bit of privacy’. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t go out on dates regularly.”

“ _Pft._ Don’t apologise. You were nothing but charming throughout and I am honoured to have been in your presence.”

Upon hearing her laughter of disbelief, he looked up at her. She had lifted her head back up and was now shaking it. “Okay, now you must be joking. I was a gibbering mess.”

After she had spoken he slowed his pace down to a halt, turning to face her. “I only speak the truth, Miss Ziegler.” His voice was low, soft. “I really had a nice time with you.”

She found herself grinning from ear to ear as she said, “So did I.”

The two gazed at each other for a moment longer than they should have. If something were to happen in that moment, it was simply ruined by the sound of the horn.

“Angela, romantic time’s up!” she heard Lena yell from the pulled down window. “You should’ve kissed him earlier!”

The nerves seemed to just crawl back up through her body as she took a few steps back. She pointed at the car with her thumb. “I better…” she began, to which he held up his hands.

“No worries, Miss Ziegler,” he said, also taking a few steps back. With a wink he added, “Maybe I’ll get that kiss on the next date.”

Believing if she stayed any longer she’d simply die, all she did was nod and throw a thumbs up before turning on her heel. Just in time to smack into the bumper of the car with her knees. Swearing to herself she waddled to the passenger's seat, climbing inside.

“Don’t say another word,” she growled as Lena silently chuckled to herself, reversing the car. She watched Genji’s back as he disappeared into the distance.

Yes, it was an unusual Valentines Day for the doctor."

But she found herself grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard Mercy's VA is a comedian and was inspired~
> 
> Though I've always headcannoned her as a bit pf a pun master so I guess nothing has really changed. Still though aren't coincidences great? I'm sorry if this wasn't that great, I've actually been really sick recently and I'm still on a load of medication. My head feels pretty groogy, which is why it was so hard to write this. But I did my best. :P
> 
> The chapter title is in reference to a movie called 'Blue Valentine' (which is really good please watch it). 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments drop it here or over to my Tumblr; http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/ I do really encourage you do drop a comment though. I really appreciate feedback, however small. [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A2041Z0U)


	2. Angel in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of White Day, Genji tries to woo Angela into another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand a short, cute Part. 2 in celebration for White Day! (Pretend like this isn't a month late.)

Nearly a month after Valentine's, Angela was sitting on the steps leading to the hospital. It was a cloudless Monday morning – the sun’s warm rays slowly seeped into her skin. Her eyes scanned the pad lying on her lap while in her hands she held the sandwich she had haphazardly made before leaving the house. Instead of staying in the noisy, dull cafeteria Angela had decided to move her lunch outside. 

She wasn’t alone. There were a few nurses behind her, huddle together in a circle. Each had a cigarette hanging between their fingers, allowing the ash to fall to the ground. Smoke curled from their lips like a pack of dragons. A few years ago she would have joined their little group, or something similar to them. Shocking as it was to those who found out about it. Jesse always tried to coax her back in but she'd refuse. She swore off of it after seeing its effects first hand everyday. She even insisted he try to quit as well (as pointless as the attempt was).

Admittedly there would be days Angela would itch for a pull.

Unfortunately for her, it was one of those days.

She was just finished rereading the upcoming cases she had later that week when her phone began to ring in her pocket. With a flick of her fingers the pad was off. Sliding it into her satchel, she dug into her pocket just to see Genji’s name flash up on the screen.

The two had been growing increasingly close since they first met. They sent daily texts or had long phone conversations. Genji had found a job in _Talon Tattoo Parlour_ after their first date – an establishment she passed almost every day walking to the bus stop. They got off at roughly the same time as well. When she walked down the hill he’d be outside closing the shutters over the widows with his boss, Amélie Lacroix. Then they’d walk together side-by-side, hands intertwined until the bus came to take her back home. That is except for Mondays, when he got off early. She suspected he was feeling a little lonely and wanted to talk to someone en route home.

So the call wasn’t the strange part.

The strange part was as soon as she answered Genji’s voice rushed in before she could say hello; “Are you my appendix?”

It was such an out-of-the-blue question that it made Angela pause mid-chew. She wondered for a moment if this was someone else pulling a prank on her, but no. It was his voice. “Uh, no, I’m a person,” she mumbled through her food.

He ploughed on despite her answer. “Because the pain in my stomach should be taken out.”

Angela sat there for a long moment, speechless. She suddenly felt as though she was trying to pass some cryptic test. And failing. “… Please forgive me, but could we start this conversation again?” she asked after swallowing. “I’m lost.”

“Dammit! I said it wrong! What I meant to say was ‘ _because I don’t understand how you work, but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out_ ’.”

Angela rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself from smiling. Ever since their first meeting, he had tried many times to pull a pun or a smooth pick up line. So far only a handful had worked successfully. Nevertheless she always found herself delighted by his efforts. _He must have scoured the internet for days for that one_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe even went onto the second page of the google search. Bless his heart he tried. Now to show him how a master does it._

“Hey, Genji,” she said. “Guess what I’m wearing?”

“A thong.”

“No. I’m wearing the smile you gave me.”

“Aw,” she heard Genji drawl. “That’s actually really sweet.”

“Yeah. It would have been nicer if you didn’t jump straight to underwear.”

“In my defence, for someone who claims to be ‘entirely innocent’, you can be filthy.”

“ _True_ ,” Angela conceded hesitantly as she recalled the incident that validated his statement. She was promptly rewarded with an amused chuckle through the phone for her honesty. She lowered her voice, making it sound breathless and husky. “They don’t call me Bone just because I’m a doctor, Mr Shimada.”

This earned her a hearty laugh from the end of the phone. A chime so honestly hearty and warm it never failed to make her stomach flip.“Oh god no. Angela. _No_ ,” he begged. “Not this again.”

Her smile widened, keeping the sound of exasperation. “Hey, babe, why don't we study each other's genetic information?”

“Angela. Please. That was awful.”

“I can teach you a lot about anatomy while doing the physical exam. I need to see the rest of the tattoos.” She could barely say the last line through her snorting. Genji was probably burying his face in his hand, muffling any noise he made. “Babe. _Babe_. Don't be like this. We have such good chemistry.”

He took a deep breath in after a solid minute. “You are such an embarrassment,” he choked.

“Listen, I gave you many signs not to befriend me. It's not my fault you're paying the price for your actions.”

“I greatly regret my mistakes.” In the background she could hear the screeching of tires coming to a halt and a click. There was a quiet murmur when Genji’s voice disappeared, only to reappear a few minutes later with a satisfied sigh. “Anyway. Other than being a vile human being, what are you doing?”

Angela knocked her head back to allow the sun to shine onto her face, scrunching up her nose upon inhaling a plume of the nurses’ smoke. She began fiddling with the hair-tie around her wrist to take her mind off of it, wondering if she should wrap it back around her hair again. She decided to leave it. She had taken a liking to how the cool wind blew into it, tickling her ears. “I’m outside enjoying the fresh air while I can.” The doctor let out a small cough. “A lot of cigarettes around, though. Won't lie it's tempting me.”

“I never knew you smoked.”

“I don't any more. I gave it up years ago. I only get cravings when I'm stressed.” Angela blew a stray strand of golden hair out of her face. “Stupid whipple has me trapped in an eight hour long surgery. I won't be home until late.”

“Ah. I see.” There was a slight pause, as if trying to calculate what to say next. She could hear a faint note of worry in his tone; “Maybe it's best not to fall back into bad habits as a way of relaxing. You could always talk to me about it. Like… tell me what a ‘whipple’ is.”

At that Angela shook her head. “Nah. You don't want to hear me ramble about work. Trust me it's not as sexy as the shows make it look.”

Poor Genji wouldn't have a clue what she was on about if she began discussing the intricacies of operation. He wasn't a resident or a fellow; he was a tattoo artist. If she started talking he'd either fall asleep or turn green. The latter was the more likely option since he wasn’t as desensitized as she was. In fact there were several occasions where he’d have to leave during an episode of _Grey’s Anatomy_ because of a particularly gory surgery.

Yet to her disbelief he replied; “I don't mind. I want to know more about… erm… ortha… uh… orthenpendics.”

“Close,” she said. “Orthopaedics.”

“I think my English is detracting rather than improving since coming over here.”

“I'm a bad influence.” With a flick of the wrist she threw a few pieces of crust towards a flock of birds crowded on the bottom step. Their tiny pink beaks pecked at where the remains lay. “Alright then. A whipple is a surgery that removes the head of the pancreas. And then the gallbladder. And a part of the bile duct.”

Angela could practically hear him squirm. “That sounds disgusting and needlessly complicated. No wonder you hate it so much.”

Glancing at the watch on her wrist, Angela flung the last few crusts out for the birds that milled on the bottom of the steps. It was nearly show time. Slipping her satchel over her shoulder the doctor rose onto her feet and made her way back up to the electric doors. She didn’t pay the gaggle of smoking nurses any heed.

Her pace slowed down once through the entrance. “It's the bane of everyone's existence. Each patient has a variation in the arrangement of blood vessels and ducts, making each case almost entirely unique. The reason I'm on the case is because this guy also needs a hip replacement. I need to make sure he’s stable throughout. So I have to stand there for the entire thing to keep him secure.”

Genji let out a low whistle. “Poor guy.”

“Yeah. He's had it rough.” Angela decided not to elaborate any further. With a hand she shoved her thick-rimmed glasses back up her nose, which had started to slip during her explanation. “The really difficult part comes to attaching the organs that are left together and ensuring that development of false channels doesn’t occur. Leakage is a huge factor too. We'll have to keep on high alert during and after the operation.

As she walked she nodded to those who passed her. Most of them were fellow doctors – all wore the same strained grimace in reply. Once at the reception desk, she nodded at the young resident beside her. His nose was stuck in a pile of forms, a pen feverishly scribbling down on the paper. A brown cup of coffee was by his bulky arm. She remembered those days, and was forever grateful they were behind her.

Just when the thought crossed her mind, the receptionist laid down a similar set of forms to fill out. A small black pen sat on top of it like a bow. Angela let out another sigh. The more things changed the more they stayed the same. Never was the statement more true than at that very moment.

“Listen,” she said, sliding the phone underneath her cheek. She propped it to her ear with her shoulder as she began writing. “As much as I would love to bore you with the intricacies of the operation, I have to go _do_ said operation now.”

“Not a problem,” Genji said. There was a bit more ruckus from the bus now; there was a soft ping of a bell followed shortly with the return if screeching tires and doors opening. “But before you leave, I have to know if you're free tomorrow night.”

She took a second to think about her schedule. Things were planned to be slow on Tuesday. The calm before the storm – the storm being St. Patrick’s. Unsurprisingly people who get roaring drunk have a higher chance of visiting the ER. “I do believe I am. Why?”

“Back home we have this holiday called White Day. Last month on Valentines, girls gave small gifts to their partners. Tomorrow is a chance for the guy to do the same by giving them gifts. Typically cookies, marshmallows, white chocolate, or jewellery.” Angela could sense his mirth creeping back up. “Actually now that I think of it you could give lingerie, too.”

 _There it is._ “I might as well tell you right here and now. If you give me white lingerie in a public area I’m flinging it in your face like a slingshot,” she said. Angela tried to keep a straight face despite the funny look she received from the receptionist. “I mean it. I won’t hesitate.”

“My, my. A dirty sense of humour, used to smoke, and apparently has a ruthless aim. I'm starting to believe you really are a bad influence on me, Miss Ziegler.”

“I might look like one, but don't be fooled. I am no angel.” She rolled her eyes. “Now stop changing the subject. What about tomorrow?”

He let out a shaky breath before continuing. The small action set her on edge. He seemed almost… _nervous_. Which was preposterous. Genji was the cool, confident one. If he was jittery then that could only be a sign of trouble. Right?

“Ah. Yes,” he stammered. “I was wondering. Instead of giving you a gift, would you mind if I took you out to a movie? You mentioned you had a lot of allergies and I don’t want to take the risk in buying something that could potentially make you sick.”

He left the question hanging in the air, making her rise and eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders. “That’s really sweet of you,” she began. “But isn’t that something you do with your girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“It is indeed,” was Genji’s reply.

As soon as the words came out, she felt her heart froze out of sudden realization. Once again Angela found herself stunned into silence as his words sunk in.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

You have to understand; Angela Ziegler wasn’t used to someone taking any romantic interest in her. Before Genji came into the picture her love-life was in abeyance. Always viewed as “one of the guys”, which she was fine with (though it never made any sense to her since she wasn't in any way masculine).

Sure, she had been developing feelings for the man since their arranged date on Valentines. Sure, she felt her chest clench whenever he laughed at her stupid jokes. Sure, it was always a pleasure being in his easy and relaxed company. Sure, she thought about kissing him every time they parted ways on their way home. But she knew what would inevitably happen. It would play out like all the other times before – with her heart broken and the relationship in ruins.

And yet here she was. A guy she really liked was, in his own way, confessing he felt the same. Asking her out on a date on his own volition. No one else involved – just the two of them.

“So…” he began, lowering his voice. “Does that mean ‘no’?”

“No,” she said as soon as her voice returned to her, then began violently shaking her head. “No as in yes. Yes as in I’m free on Tuesday. Yes. That yes. I’m – I’d be more than happy to go out with you.” Catching sight of the time again on her watch, she began to feel her heart quicken. _Das ist voll nervig! I'm going to be late._ “I’m – I’m really sorry. I need to go now. We’ll plan everything tonight."

“Alright, alright. Good luck! You’ll do great!”

They said their goodbyes to each other. As soon as Angela hung up and switched her phone off, she slid forward, grabbing onto the reception desk like it was a buoy out in a stormy sea. Both the resident and receptionist were blatantly staring, but she was far past caring.

In that moment euphoria coursed through her veins, making in her feel like she was beginning to levitate off the ground. So much so she actually did lift one foot into the air while she drowned her face into the pile of papers. Unable to fully comprehend that she, Dr. Angela Ziegler, now had a boyfriend.

Nothing could possibly ruin her day.

 

 

xXx

 

 

The next evening, Angela stood in front of the changing room mirror. No longer was she donned in her dark blue scrubs and flowery cap; instead her blonde curls were swept into a bun, a white jumpsuit flattering her tall frame. A black pencil was poised just above her lashes. Her tongue was sticking out to the side of her mouth, eyes narrowed as she tried to apply the makeup.

Without the aid of her glasses nor contacts, the world around her was reduced to a fuzzy blur. She could vaguely make out humanoid shapes behind her but couldn’t make out specific details. Her brows furrowed as she lined up her steady hand. If this was to work, she had to stay entirely focused. If she didn’t, she’d arrive at Talon with a bloodshot eye from poking at it.

That was why she nearly jumped out of her skin when Mei’s cold hands clamped themselves onto her bare shoulders. “You look so pretty!” she heard the other doctor coo in her ear, pressing their cheeks together as she smiled at their reflections.

Angela instantly placed her palm to her chest, feeling the beat of her heart begin to slow down. “ _Mein gott_ ,” she exasperated when Mei let go of her. Her hand went into her pants pocket, sliding her glasses back onto her face. Everything snapped back into focus as she stared down at Mei. “You could have killed me.”

Her tone came out harsher than it was meant to.

Mei sensed it. The other doctor clasped her hands together as she shied away, bowing her head in apology. “Sorry! Sorry, I’m – I’m so sorry. Sorry,” she repeated quietly. “I thought you had your contacts on. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Shame washed over Angela as she watched her friend. _Dammit, Ziegler. Why do you keep messing up?_ She couldn’t help but let out a frustrated huff at herself. She took a few steps back, seating herself onto the bench behind her. “It’s okay, Mei,” she said, burying her face in her hands. “It’s not your fault. I’m just…” She lifted herself back up, leaning her head against the wood. “I’ve been feeling off today. Nothing to worry about.”

With only a slow nod, Mei suddenly dove out of sight, returning after the loud slam of a locker door seconds later. She plopped down beside Angela, gripping tightly to an object in her hands. Upon closer inspection it was a small pink bag. When she opened it she revealed a series of brushes, foundation, concealer, blush and eyeshadows. Angela couldn’t help but stare in awe at the treasure trove before her.

“Come here,” she ordered. “Let me help you.”

“It’s fine. I can do it—” Angela began, but Mei silenced her by raising a finger.

“That wasn’t an offer. It’s an order. Come closer, Dr. Ziegler.”

Without another word of protest, Angela agreed to it by setting her pencil aside. She knew to take a good offer when it was handed to her; Mei was a magician with makeup. If there was a wedding or a special event, you asked her to help you.

She turned her body towards her, crossing her legs on the bench. As Mei began to slide the pencil gently along her eyelids, she began to grip onto the sleek fabric around her knees. “You don't think I look too...?” she gestured to herself with a free hand, searching for the right word.

Mei assured her before she could find it. “As I have said before. You look beautiful. And I know for a fact that Genji will agree with me.” She began to twist off the cap of a bottle of moisturizer. “Now. Tell me the truth. Are you still beating yourself up for what happened yesterday?” There was a long pause from Angela, unable to meet her gaze as her fingers massaged her cheeks. The silence spoke louder than words. Mei sighed, her shoulders sagging. “Angie. There was nothing you could do for him. Some things… some things just don’t turn out like you plan them. You can’t blame yourself for something you had absolutely no control over.”

A lump sat at the base of her throat. No matter how hard she swallowed it seemed to stick. “I know,” she whispered.

It was true, there was nothing she could have done. It was a surprise to everyone in that room – something small they all missed and paid the price for it when she walked into work that morning. She had gone to bed believing her team had helped another life only to find out they managed to quench it.  

In truth she knew deep down it wasn’t her fault, but blamed herself for the loss anyway. Like she always did. Naturally no one would know how hard she’d take the loss of her patients because she tended to bury those feelings deep down in the fear of making those she loved worry. She was the fussy one, not the one to be fussed over.  

Not the healthiest mentality for a professional doctor, but there you go.

Straightening her back, Angela gave her a small smile. Trying to prove that she really was fine, even if it still haunted the edges of her mind. She’d deal with it another day. For now she planned to bury it until she was ready to face it on a different day. “I’m sure the March air will snap me back into shape.”

Mei seemed to take the hint that she didn’t want to talk about it any further. She returned the smile. “Let’s hope so. It has become like the arctic lately, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Trying to lighten the situation she let out a small giggle. “Zarya must feel right at home then.”

“I’m not afraid to make you look like a clown, Angela Ziegler.”

“Fight me, Mei-Ling Zhou.”

“Alright. Me. You. Behind the hospital. Tomorrow at six. Bring your boy toy so he can see how weak you really are.”

“Please. I’m going to kick your short ass to the moon so Winston can study it.”

Mei could barely get the sentence out without breaking into laughter. “I would say the same but you don’t have much of an ass to kick.”

At that Angela began to snort. They had known each other since residency and have spent almost every day in one another's company. While they weren’t in the same department they always ended up bumping into one another. The by-product of working in a tiny hospital. You got close to everyone quickly.

When the laughter subsided, Mei finished the primer and foundation and moved on to concealer. It was at that moment Angela realised just how much of a newb she was at this sort of stuff. Her skills laid in other areas – areas that weren’t fashion related. In fact ever since Genji suggested watching a movie, she actually tempted on buying a new outfit altogether. Lena managed to knock some sense into her and, after a bit of rummaging through her wardrobe, picked out the jumpsuit.

“So,” Mei drawled. “This is an official date, then. Nervous?”

“A tiny bit,” Angela said. “We’re going to the theatre by that new fish restaurant.”

“Gabriel and Jack must have taken great offense that you’re not going to the bar instead.”

“They found out through Lena and they won’t stop texting me about it. I haven’t looked at the messages yet but I know they’re so disappointed in me.”

“Traitor.”

“Hey! It wasn't my idea.”

“But you went along with it.”

“That’s because it’s convenient for the two of us. He lives only a few blocks away from it.”

“ _Oh._ I see.” Mei’s lips curled into a smirk, her eyebrows raising suggestively. “Well then. I hope you two have fun.”

Once again there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Unbeknownst to her, her insinuation hung over Angela’s head like a guillotine. But oh boy that was a subject she wasn't ready to tackle just yet. Nor would she for a while.

Yet another thing she had to burry and hide. _Joy._

The two doctors sat in silence as Mei finished off the look. After applying blush and lipstick, Angela had to once again remove her glasses so she could work on her eyes. As she worked Angela’s mind drifted off, wondering what could possibly await her.

She rose off of the seat, looking over her work one last time. “There you go!” Mei exclaimed, jabbing a thumb in the air. “You’re ready to knock his socks off.”

Swiftly Angela turned to the mirror, shoving her glasses back up her nose. She had always hated wearing them – they enlarged her blue eyes, making her look like an owl. But as she peered at her reflection she barely recognised herself. She sat up, in awe at the stranger who gawked back at her. “Holy cow.” Slowly she rotated her head, her mouth parted slightly. “Since when did I have cheekbones that could potentially kill someone?”

Mei stood with her hands on her hips. Her magician comparison was apt; she looked as though she had just performed an illusion. “Never doubt my abilities.” 

Taking her advice Angela quickly snagged her grey shawl from her locker along with her bag. Before leaving she wrapped her arms around the other doctor, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “You're a star,” she murmured, holding her tightly. 

Mei buried her head in her shoulder. "If you won't talk to me," Angela heard her say. "Please. Try to talk to him. Don't close yourself off."

Angela said nothing.

When they parted, she shot her a quick smile. As she walked backwards, she shot two index fingers at her. “I hope you have a good night.” 

At that Mei scoffed. Her eyes were unmistakably misty. “ _Pah._ Unlikely. Zarya signed us up for a gym class at night. I'll be dying in the morning.”

“It’s okay,” she said. Just before she slid out of the room she added. “Some relationships just don’t work out.”

Angela left just after hearing the groan of annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I am extremely late. And I'm really sorry. Honestly I've been going through a very tough time. I've been dipping in and out of depression for the past few weeks. I was hoping to get everything done before St. Patrick's day however I spent the day like any young Irishwomen and spent the Saturday/Sunday like any regretful Irishwomen. There was a balancing act between work and school and a lot of other personal issues -- and to make matters worse I was having some serious doubt over the quality of this chapter. Seriously it has gone through an INSANE amount of rewrites. But I'm in a good place now, and I'm really happy with this chapter. I hope you can all forgive me for the delay!
> 
> The comment section on the last chapter was utterly amazing and I won't lie I get a little teary eyed reading them. All I ever want to do is make people smile, even a bit, and I dearly hope that this chapter makes you as happy as you were in the first one. Thank you all so much for your support! I'd like to give a shout-out to some awesome people from the "Gency Never Dies!" Discord; Birbs and Spines, Tancong, and Tiyune. All three of you were insanely helpful to me and I want you to know how grateful you're help was. If you couldn't tell, there WILL be a third chapter. Hopefully it'll come out faster. 
> 
> The chapter-title is named after the Elvis Presley song, "Devil in Disguise". I was listening to it the entire time while editing this and I just had to do it. It suits the theme I was going for too well. 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to say hi this is my Tumblr; http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/ Or, of course, say something below if you want.


	3. 'Til They Discover You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji shuts up the parlour with Amélie while waiting for Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in Genji’s POV is harder than I remember. I must be too used to Angie. It feels like I haven't stretched these muscles in years.

Genji turned his head, letting out a satisfied sigh once the bones in his neck popped

His eyes went back to scanning at the computer screen before him. One by one he sorted through countless emails – clicking out of them after a quick read before filing them away underneath either Amélie’s or Sombra’s accounts.

In the distance he heard Sombra’s phone ping as a flood of emails came through. Her station was the closest to the front desk, and since the walls were so thin he could hear everything she did.

That included the furious groan she let out.

He was just reaching for the keyboard when she came racing into the hallway, her sneakers sliding along the tiles. She slammed a hand onto the wooden counter to stop herself from flying out of the door.

“What the hell, Shimada?” she exclaimed, showing her phone screen to him. Just above the password lock there was a notification. _Sixteen new emails,_ it read.

“I understand that it's a lot–” he began, but was swiftly cut short.

“ _Sixteen fucking appointments_?”

“Yes I can read–”

“There’s only seven hours in the day. How the hell am I going to work this fast?”

“I understand that you're under a lot of pressure but it’s the best solution given that Amélie will be taking the longer–”

Sombra leaned forward, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb. “Let me guess. I have to do piercings and the smaller tattoos. Again.”

His stunned silence spoke volumes.

He watched helplessly as the artist stood up, taking a long breath. Her eyes were shut, as though not to tempt her from wringing his neck. “Man. I miss Reap.”

She began to walk down the hallway, disappearing from his view.

Genji slouched back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. _At this point so do I._

For the past couple of weeks he had been mainly working behind the desk. Dealing with clients, going over procedures with them, handling bookings, working with cancellations, sterilizing the needles every morning. The nasty work no one wanted to do because of its inane monotony but every beginner like himself had to.

He didn’t mind it. In truth he rather liked it.

He was good at talking to clients – enjoying the ebb and flow of conversations they'd share. He took comfort in knowing he did his best to make someone feel welcome at the parlour. It was something he was good at.

The sterilization wasn’t that bad either. It gave him a bit of peace before the manic rush hour began.

But even he had to admit that going through the emails was a nightmare. Especially with the knowledge that none were for him. Meaning he wasn't helping Amélie and Sombra with their heavy workload. And couldn't until people started noticing his work. But since he was new no one would take the risk of booking him, therefore no one would see his work, and so the snake continued to eat its tail in this frustrating loop.

Genji ran his hands down his face, dragging his head back to normal level. His eyes quickly flickered to the wall across from the desk.

On its black surface was an array of framed stencils customers could pick on a whim and various pictures of tattoos that had been done in the parlour. Many of which he recognised as either Amélie’s or Sombra's work.

Directly in front of him was a large purple canvas. In its centre the Talon logo shone a crimson colour. Beneath it were four names; Widow, Reaper, Doom and Sombra.

The original owners.

Now there were only two that remained.

A few minutes later the computer was off. Free from his little area, Genji rounded the counter. As he went he plucked his satchel off of the coat hanger.

He made his way down the dimly lit hallway. The door to Sombra’s station was shut – possibly getting ready herself for an outing with her friends.

Though he had never seen them, she always bragged about going out on the town with them almost every night. She certainly seemed quite the socialite, with her constant stream of texts she'd receive. He was always tempted to ask who she was talking to, however stopped himself. He was already in her bad books and he didn't want to come off as nosy.

Besides, in the end it wasn't any of his business so long as it didn't affect her work.

Genji paused at Amélie’s door. As per usual it was wide open.

The Frenchwoman was sat hunched over her drawing desk, a large lamp illuminating the paper she worked on. From where he stood he could see her hand scribbling down a note next to the sketch.

He knocked on the door, sticking his head inside. He leaned into the frame, resting his shoulder into it.

“I'm going to change now,” he said, to which she looked up from her work and glanced at the watch on her wrist. She gave him a thumbs up, not even turning around to face him. Instead she went back to writing.

Genji gave the doorframe a soft pat as he pushed himself off, making his way down to the empty station for a bit of privacy.

Just like the others the room was a bright red. A large bed and stool stood in the centre while the drawing desk was off to the side along with two shelves. Unlike the others the place was devoid of pictures or gear. Instead old cardboard boxes lined across the wall.

From what he could gather it belonged to one of the artists who left. He wasn't sure which one though.

And, if it began to pick up, hopefully it would become his.

He placed his satchel on the bed, grabbing out his phone and switching it on. The second it came to life he was greeted with a message.

> **Angela:** **  
> ** **I'm going to be a bit late. It’s been a looooong day. I’ll be out of here in five minutes. Need to collect something really quickly before I leave. Already I’m an awful girlfriend!**

The end of the text was decorated with small crying faces, making him shake his head. _She worries too much._ He quickly typed back a reply;

> **Genji:** ****  
> **you’re doing great so far trust me. only getting changed now myself. see you in a bit!** ****  
> ****  
> **Angela:** ****  
> **Wear something cute for me.** ****  
> ****  
> **Genji:** ****  
> **already have my white underwear on ;P** ****  
> ****  
> **Angela:** ****  
> **I thought those were for the woman?** ****  
> ****  
> **Genji:** **  
> ** **they’re a gift to all parties. now stop distracting me i have a beauty regime to do.**

He flung the phone back in and fished out the clothes he had packed away that morning.

Minutes later he emerged from the room. His black Talon uniform was replaced with a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt he had gotten from a concert years ago.

He had debated with himself since asking her out as to what style he'd go for. In the end he went for the casual look. Something familiar and comforting.

While passing her station again he saw Amélie’s tall frame collecting papers and filing them away into one of the many folders she owned.

Back at reception, Sombra sat on the counter, legs swinging above the floor.

As he had guessed; she wore a sleeveless purple top with denim shorts underneath her long black trench coat. Her hair was no longer tied into a messy bun. Now it was swept entirely to one side, the tips barely touching her shoulders.

“You’re not seriously going to wear that to your date, are you?” she asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

He looked down at his attire. “What’s wrong with it?” he asked, spreading out his arms.

She let out a disapproving _tsk_ before her attention slid back to her phone. “I guess you’ll just have to learn the hard way, Greenie.”

Instinctively he felt his ears reddened. His green hair was gone – dyed to its natural black after he had gotten accepted by Talon. When he came in for the interview he thought I would be funny to wait until St. Patrick’s before changing it back.

He was wrong. And now had to live with the consequences.

Instead of pressing the issue further, Genji merely brushed it off with a roll of his eyes. He turned to once again face the decorated wall. As they waited for Amélie he took a closer look at some of the photos.

No matter how many days he stared at it, Genji always found himself admiring this one piece; it was a thickly lined full arm of a shadowy owl rising along the client's skin.

It wasn't in either woman's art styles. Amélie worked with thin, sharp lines. Very geometric yet striking. Sombra’s was much more bombastic with her use of bright colours and round, thick lines. Almost like a cartoon.

This was much more subdued, keeping strictly to a black and white palette. The more he stared at its smoky wings the more details were revealed to him; there was a slight shimmer of dark red beneath it's feathers, shapes began to form in the trailing shadow.

It felt like at any moment the creature would turn it's head towards him.

In the distance Genji could hear the soft clock of a light switch being flicked. The hallway was plunged into darkness.

“Alright, let’s go,” Amélie said as soon as she reached the reception.

She was shoving the folder he had seen earlier in her bag, which hung at the crook of her elbow. From the light that poured from the glass door, he saw wispy strands of hair had begun to come loose from her tight ponytail. A set of keys hung from her mouth, clenched tightly between her teeth as she struggled with the folder. Unlike the rest of them, she still wore her uniform.

He couldn’t blame her for looking a little windswept – she had been off of her feet the entire day.

Both women had been.

In a heartbeat Sombra was by her side, helping Amélie by opening her bag as she pushed the folder in.

“ _Merci_ ,” she breathed, dropping the keys into her free hand. She must have caught a glimpse of her reflection in the door, for she began to furiously flatten the top of her head.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sombra murmured, turning to the door. She gave a small wave before she left. “I’ll see you losers tomorrow.”

Without another word she flung the door open. The bell rang as she slipped out into the cool evening. She disappeared from sight as she went down the street.

“She’s in a good mood,” he couldn’t help but say as they walked side-by-side.

Amélie sighed. She switched the main lights off before leaving. The entire parlour went dark, even the neon sign that hung outside just above the window. “She’s just stressed. We all are.”

“Still. No reason to act like a jerk.”

“You haven’t exactly been sunshine and rainbows to be around, either. I heard you two bickering. Sixteen _was_ quite a lot.” Genji stood by her side, watching as the younger woman fiddled with locking the door. “I know you’re just trying to make up for losses, but it isn’t going to make that much of a difference at this rate. What we need is to get _you_ clients.”

“That could take months,” he said, shoving his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets. The air around them was surprisingly cold. Going so far as making him regret not borrowing Hanzo’s winter coat. “I was vaguely known back in my hometown. I came here because I thought it would be easier to make a living but at this rate…”

“Stop right there. You’ll have your work cut out for you soon enough. Trust me. I’ve been raving about you all day to my regulars. I even showed off some of your portfolio.”

His ears perked up after hearing that. “Oh? And were any of them interested?”

There was a long silence – just the jingle of keys as she slowly put them back into her jeans pocket. No eyes contact for a solid minute until she turned to him with a strained grin. One that clearly said I you hadn’t asked me that.

Genji gave her a solemn nod.

Trying to not seem too disheartened, he looked up at the shutters. Standing on the tips of his toes he grabbed hold of it and began pulling. They slid down with ease, smashing onto the sill with a bit more force than he intended.

In turn, Amélie pushed the large shutter across the entire face of the parlour. The metal finally screeched to a halt once it reached the other side, causing him to wince. It was like nails down a chalkboard – despite hearing it every evening for the past month, he knew he’d never get used to it.

“Genji, you’re experiencing cold feet,” she said, clicking the latches in place. “You’re far away from home, you’re still trying to settle, still trying to make new friends, and you feel like you’re going nowhere. You have talent – you genuinely do. I wouldn’t have hired you otherwise. It just takes a while for people to see it too. Look at Van Gogh! He was underappreciated in his time.”

Genji blinked. “… The man was mocked and ridiculed by his peers. He was so dedicated to his craft he supposedly cut off his own ear. He also had severe depression for years until he ended his own life. Only then did people like his work.”

She sharply turned around, eyes wide. “Bad example. Please don’t do any of that.”

At this Genji gave her a small smile. It wasn't genuine, but he mustered it up anyhow. “It’s alright. I know you meant well. Honestly I’m rather flattered by your faith in me.”

_But at this stage I don’t have much faith in myself._

She returned the gesture, patting his shoulder. “All you need is patience.” Amélie slipped her bag back onto her shoulder, her genuine smile turning into a devilish grin. “So. You and the doctor, huh?”

He took a deep breath in. _And so it begins._

He supposed he should have expected this – Sombra had questioned him to death the second their conversation had ended. She was hovering the entire time, even cringing when he messed up his one-liner.

Of course Amélie would know as well, given how nothing went under her radar. Talon was her great domain and no one could hide from her sights. She knew all that happened within the parlour.

“Yes,” Genji said, looking out across the road. One of the shops across from them was being renovated – it was sold just when he joined Talon. It seemed like the people were moving in quickly. He leaned his back onto the shutters. “We’re going out tonight. I'm taking her to see a movie.”

She whistled. “ _Ouh là là_. How lovely. Remember, you need to do the stretching trick.”

“The what?”

“The stretching trick.” Amélie let out a fake yawn, stretching her arms in the air. One of them slinked around an imaginary form, pulling them on close.

Genji shook his head. “Nah. Too cheesy.”

“You’re taking her out to a film. For your first date. What part of that isn’t cheesy?”

“What's wrong with going to the cinema?”

“What's wrong with a restaurant?”

“She mentioned a while back she had a lot of allergies. I don’t know them all yet and I didn’t want to run the risk of booking a restaurant she can’t eat in. I don't have a lot of 'first date' options other than that.”

“Point taken. Killing said date doesn’t make for a good impression.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“You said it was your first date. I thought you had gone out before. The Valentine's event?”

He looked at the ground, suddenly feeling a little sheepish. “Well… this is the first _official_ date. As, you know, a couple.”

She nodded slowly. “Ah. I see. Are you nervous?”

At this Genji scoffed. “Pfft. Nah. I have nothing to be nervous over.”

“Nothing at all?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Hmmm.” Suddenly Amélie’s face lit up with a smile, looking over his shoulder. “Why hello, Dr. Ziegler!”

He snapped around in an instant, heart frozen in his chest. His eyes widened. He hadn’t even heard her approach. _Wasn’t she meant to be late?_

Genji opened his mouth...

...To see absolutely no one there.

He turned back to find the Frenchwoman giggling into her palm. “Completely calm, I see,” she managed to say between her laughter.

Genji scowled at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “You caught me off guard,” he said flatly.

“ _Pauvre bébé._ I'm sorry for scaring you.”

"Can a man be jittery before a date with an amazing woman? Is that a crime now?"

She playfully shoved his shoulder with her own. "Of course not. It's sweet.” Amélie caught his stare of disbelief, to which she shoved his shoulder again. “I mean it.”

He let out a nervous laugh. (Which, in hindsight, sounded more like a wheeze of desperation.) Unfortunately Genji shared his brother's inability to function under stress. His mind was wrapped up with it all day, his thoughts nothing more than a whirlpool. _What if she doesn't feel the same? What if_ I _end up_ _not feel the same? What would happen if it horribly? What would happen if it went right?_

He knew that, considering his position, this was a terrible idea. If Hanzo found out, he'd be murdered on the spot. That was for sure. And, regrettably, he had a right to. If Genji were to go down this path, it would lead to a very uncertain future for them both. He knew this. Yet found himself drawn inexplicably to the doctor anyway. Deny as she might, her charms won him over hook, line, and sinker.

"How did you find out?" Genji asked the young woman after a few minutes of quietness.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind. I've seen the way you look at her. And how she looks at you. You were clearly becoming more than just friends." Amélie shrugged her shoulders. "Besides. I was eavesdropping on the phone call with Sombra."

He knocked his head back, the back of his skull hitting the shudders. "I should have known," he groaned.

“You were adorable. Especially when you hung up and you did that little dance.”

“What about yourself?” he said, trying to change the subject before his entire face became as red as a tomato. “How's your love life been? Any cute guys or girls? Husband? Wife? Anything like that? Anything at all?”

Her mouth opened, as if to say more, but yet again her eyes diverted beyond him. “Hello,” she purred, bowing her head slightly.

Genji tugged his mouth in a hard line, glaring at her. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not falling for that again—"

“Hi, Amélie,” said a thickly accented voice behind him. “Hi, Genji!”

Once again he whirled around only to see Angela’s lovely face beaming down at him.

“Angela!” he exclaimed, hands dropping back down at to his sides as he took her in. She was dressed as if about to meet royalty. Her golden locks were tied into a neat bun. Not a strand was out of place. A dainty silver necklace hung around her neck. A singular white flower was in her hands, her fingers fidgeting with the stalk.

“Wow. You look…” Genji paused, his mind drawing a blank as he gawked up at her. “ _Wow_.”

It was in that moment did he become hyper aware of his own attire. He gazed down at his clothes, mentally kicking himself. He hadn't even bothered with makeup or brushing his hair down. _So this is what Sombra meant. Dammit. The one time I decide to dress dress down._

“You look great yourself,” he heard her say. Unable to look away from her now, Angela flashed him a smile as she leaned in, holding up the flower. “I know you're the one who's supposed to treat me, but I saw this in the shop at work and I couldn't resist. Handsome guys deserve flowers,” she told him while she leaned in to tuck the flower within one of his jacket pockets. It sat comfortably above his breast – on closer inspection he recognised it to be a gardenia.

If Genji wasn't in the middle of the street and if Amélie wasn't his boss he would have probably turned to her and repeated what Angela had said while blushing furiously.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amélie stretch out her arms as she pushed off from the shutters. “Well. I've seen enough of this for one day. I better head off back home to my husband or wife or something like that.” She patted his shoulder before she left, shooting a wink. “Stay safe. I'll see you in the morning.”

In response he gave her a small salute before she slipped away from his view, going down the same route Sombra had.

When he turned back to face her, Angela had an eyebrow arched. “Does she not think I can keep you safe?”

“Yeah,” he said, grinning. He extended the crook of his arm to her as an invitation. “She now knows about your past delinquencies, Miss Ziegler.”

Without hesitation she wrapped an arm around his, pulling herself close to his side. “Oh dear. I knew it would catch up with me.”

“It always does. She doesn't trust you now.”

“Any way to change her mind?”

“A free x-ray might help.”

For once it was she who laughed. Angela let out a loud snort, causing him to feel warm inside his bones.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder as they began to walk. “And you tell me you're not funny. Lies! You say nothing but lies!”

“Do I have to prove it with the three men in the cab story?”

“No. Please don't ruin the moment. This is nice don't bring that story up again.”

The two of them continued to laugh as they walked, completely forgetting about what they had fretted over in the first place. With both of their worries left behind, they made their way down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright. I know you guys must be disappointed because this isn't the date. Right now I'm in the middle of exams and I'm flooded with work. I didn't even get an editor to look over this because everyone is so busy!
> 
> But after June the 1st I'm free as a bird to do this date justice! Besides, this chapter actually includes a lot of build up for later on. Yes, you've read that right. I decided that "Better Date" is going to be my small summer project so that I don't get lazy (as that’s what normally happens). I've already planned ahead so I know what's going to happen. Because of this I've slightly altered the past two chapters for plot-reasons. They're really minute changes, I swear! 
> 
> As the story goes on I'll change the tags/rating accordingly if I feel like it needs to be done (and if I end up doing what I'm considering I might just have to do that).
> 
> Soooo. Yeah. I hope you guys are as excited as I am!!!
> 
> This chapter-title, like all the ones before, is a reference. This time it's a lyric in the song “Someone in the Crowd” from the movie ‘La La Land’. It also foreshadows future events. *wiggles eyebrows* Oh yes I’ve become sooooooo avant garde now. I now also use syyyymboooolism. Don’t let the underwear jokes fool you I am a true artiste~
> 
> Lol nah I'm still not good with either. XD But hey I'm learning! 
> 
> Honestly this fic has like the best commenters ever and I am grateful for every single one of you. You are all so friendly and nice – it just really warms my heart to see them. You have no idea how much they fuel me to strive to become better at what I do. All I want is to give you guys the best I can. Hopefully I delivered on this one. But if I haven’t please don’t be shy. I will never learn without criticism so if you feel like I need to improve just point it out. Nevertheless thank you all for taking the time to read this! If you so wish you can find me at http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
